Lara Parker
Lara Parker (born October 27, 1937, in Knoxville, Tennessee as Mary Lamar Rickey) played Angelique the witch under her real name and in her guises of Cassandra Collins, Valerie Collins, and Miranda DuVal. She also portrayed Angelique Stokes Collins, Alexis Stokes, and Catherine Harridge Collins in the original Dark Shadows. She joined the cast in episode 368, and enjoyed a long tenure on the show, remaining a regular cast member until the final episode. She later portrayed Angelique Collins in the film Night of Dark Shadows. In 1966 she had originally auditioned for the role of Victoria Winters. Lara Parker was featured in many television roles. She was cast as a witch in one episode of The Night Stalker. In The Six Million Dollar Man she portrayed a character named Andrea Collins, and she played Laura Banner, the late wife of Dr. David Banner in The Incredible Hulk. She co-stared in the classic cult film Race With The Devil. Parker and Thayer David played supporting roles in the film Save the Tiger, but they did not appear together in any scenes. Lara has recently reprised her role of Angelique in the Big Finish audio dramas. In 2012 she had a cameo appearance in Tim Burton's film adaptation of ''Dark Shadows'' along with fellow original cast members Jonathan Frid, Kathryn Leigh Scott and David Selby. In 2016 she wrote and starred in the short story The Ghost Ship which was released by Big Finish Productions as part of the anthology [http://darkshadows.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Finish_Audio_Dramas#Haunting_Memories.C2.A0 Haunting Memories]. Appearances 368/369 370 371 372 373 374 375 377 378 380 381 384 386 387 388 389 392 393 394 395 396 397 398 399 400 402 403 405 406 407 408 410 411 417 418 425 426 435 473 474 475 477 478 480 481 485 486 489 492 496 498 499 504 508 509 510 513 516 517 519 526 528 530 532 534 535 537 538 539 540 541 543 545 547 548 555 556 559 560 561 562 563 573 574 575 576 580 581 582 599 602 605 606 607 608 612 615 616 618 619 620 622 627 628 655 664 665 711 712 718 721 732 739 757 758 759 760 779 792 793 794 795 796 828 829 831 836 838 842 851 852 853 858 860 864 865 866 867 871 882 885 924 940 944 945 947 954 955 968 974 978 984 985 986 987 988 989 990 991 992 993 996 998 999 1000 1001 1003 1004 1005 1006 1007 1008 1009 1012 1013 1014 1015 1016 1019 1020 1021 10221023 1024 1025 1026 1027 1029 1030 1031 1032 1036 1037 1038 1039 1040 1041 1042 1044 1045 1046 1048 1049 1052 1053 1054 1055 1056 1129 1130 1131 1133 1134 1136 1139 1140 1143 1144 1152 1158 1159 1164 1169 1173 1176 1177 1186 1187 1192 1195 1196 1197 1198 1199 1201 1202 1203 1205 1206 1207 1210 1211 1212 1213 1214 1217 1218 1219 1220 1221 1222 1223 1224 1228 1229 1230 1233 1235 1236 1239 1240 1241 1242 1243 1244 1245 ''Night of Dark Shadows'' Audio Performances: *Return to Collinwood *Angelique's Descent (Parts 1 & 2) *The House of Despair *The Book of Temptation *The Christmas Presence *The Rage Beneath *The Skin Walkers *The Path of Fate *Final Judgement *Echoes of Insanity *Kingdom of the Dead (Parts 1 - 4) *The Death Mask *The Carrion Queen *The Crimson Pearl *The Voodoo Amulet *The Last Stop * The Phantom Bride * The Devil Cat * Bloodlust * The Tony And Cassandra Mysteries, Series 1 * The Tony And Cassandra Mysteries, Series 2 * The Tony And Cassandra Mysteries, Series 3 (July 2019) * Bloodline External links * * *Lara Parker Online *Lara Parker's Official Website Parker, Lara Category:Television Actors Category:Original Series Actors Category:Feature Film Actors Category:Night Of Dark Shadows Actors Category:Audio Drama Actors Category:Return To Collinwood Actors Category:Big Finish Audio Drama Actors Category:Narrators